Together We Can Survive Anything
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: An Adam/ Jessica story, sequel to a story finished late last year. It's Nick's funeral, which ED members will come back and pay their respects to the former clinical lead?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to a story that I wrote a while ago now and I had named that 'In Hope?' and I guess I should tell readers what happened in that story in order for them to understand this one. **

**After Harry's death Jessica left Adam, believing he was to blame for their son dying. Having had no contact with him since she left him she decides to visit him on what would have been Harry's first birthday but before she got the chance she, Lucas and Amelia were the victims in an accident. Waking up in her former place of work Adam confronts her about leaving him and he asks her and the kids to move in with him. Jessica agrees and the family are slowly learning to live with each other again. **

**Terrified and alone she delivers their baby boy who they name Jacob, 5 months early, he spends time in the baby care unit until the couple are told its OK to take Jacob home. **

**Settling the baby boy in to his home proves easy for Adam and Jessica, who is distraught when a simple school run 'kills' her daughter. Blinded by grief again she leaves, promising to return. Keeping that promise she returns and he proposes she refuses as she had a cancer scare. Her results are negative but it makes Jessica realize that life is too short and when Adam proposes again she accepts and the couple make plans for their wedding. **

**In the middle of planning their big day she gets a shock, her daughter is alive, it had been a case of a name mix up as another little girl called Amelia died and as both girls were badly burned from the crash doctors assumed it was Amelia that had died. Jessica also finds out she's pregnant again and decides to keep the baby knowing she'd never get rid of it. **

**Marrying Adam they decide to stay in the country while Jessica is carrying their unborn child. In this story ( I think anyway ) Jessica will be keeping her surname 'Harrison' and Lucas and Amelia have Sean's surname and Jacob and the new baby will have Adam's. **

** Lastly, I don't know how long this story will go on for but what I do know is I don't want it as long as my other story****.**

* * *

Together We Can Survive Anything

Chapter 1 

( 28 - 31 weeks )

"Jess, it's OK " Adam told her as together, they lay on their bedroom floor panting as they practiced for when Jessica went in to labour. She was seven months now, that meant she only had three more months to go. And truth, be told she was getting tired of being pregnant. The extra weight she was carrying was getting her down although Adam had always told her she looked beautiful.

Moving a strand of hair away from her face he opened the window to let some air off the street in to the room.

Sitting back down next to her they looked around. Their child's cot ready for its arrival stood by the window in the corner of the room. It was complete with unsex blankets so they would do if the baby was a boy or a girl. Jessica didn't know what she was having but she didn't mind either, all she wanted to know was that hers and Adam's baby was healthy and so far, all the scans had shown that it was. And that's all Jessica could wish for.

"Come here " Adam told her pulling her gently in to his arms.

"OK " Jessica laughed closing her eyes, enjoying the kiss as they both stood up from the bed and picked up Jacob who'd just come back from nursery.

"Mummy " The little boy soon to be a big brother smiled, reaching his arms up.

"OK " Jessica said walking over to him and started tickling his tummy making him laugh as she stood gong to check on the kids. She walked out of the bedroom even know her and Adam had married two months ago she had decided that as she didn't want to go anywhere heavily pregnant they were not going to go on honeymoon yet. They were thinking of maybe having a holiday with the kids once the baby was a few months old.

Jessica walked carefully down the stairs and walking in to the living room she switched on the TV and she smiled as Adam came in and handed her a mug of hot chocolate.

She smiled her thanks and then softly blew on the drink before taking a sip and allowing it to warm her thirsty throat.

Adam had cooked them all dinner (something Jessica often teased him about ) without burning it.

Adam noticed that Jessica didn't seem herself when he, Jess and the kids sat down.

"I'm fine " She told him truthfully dropping in to a chair.

"Good " Adam grinned back heading towards the sink. They took it in turns to wash up and tonight, tonight it was his turn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been ages since I last updated, I had no energy for this story. **

* * *

Together We Can Survive Anything.

Chapter 2

( 28 - 31 weeks )

Jessica couldn't sleep so she took the opportunity to look at baby names.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked sleepily from beside his wife, putting an arm around her and helping her in to a sitting position.

She shook her head back at him as he moved closer to her, each wondering baby names for their unborn child.

"What about Rosalie?" Adam suggested.

"OK " Jessica smiled, she liked the name and it saved on thinking when she was giving birth .

"Good " Adam replied, kissing her on her forehead as they settled back down under the covers.

* * *

Their alarm went off at 7: 30 and Jessica slept in, tired while Adam got up, walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs in to the kitchen where Lucas and Amelia were preparing breakfast for Jessica as it was mothers day and they made her cards as well.

Adam carried the tray upstairs and then handed it to Amelia as Lucas knocked on the door.

Upon hearing the knock Jessica sat up and felt the baby move in her stomach, which was swollen she wasn't surprised she was coming to the end of her pregnancy. Adam opened the door and Lucas and Amelia handed their mum their cards.

_Happy Mother's Day_

_'Mum, have a lovely day'_

_Love Amelia. _

She nodded and opened Lucas card next and read what was in the card

_'Have a great mother's day_'

_Mum, happy mothers day_

_From Lucas._

Jessica hugged her children planting kisses on their heads, she hadn't been expecting anything so it took her by surprise even more so when Adam handed her a box of her favorite chocolates.

She smiled and pulled Adam in for a kiss as the kids laughed, having gotten used to their mum no longer being with Sean who'd died in a car accident.

Leaving Jessica to get dressed the kids followed Adam down the stairs and sat in the living room while Adam and Lucas played on the x box.

Coming down the stairs Jessica watched Jacob crawl to his father and lift his arms up.

"Come on " Adam told his cheeky son lifting him up.

Jessica grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him on the couch beside her but couldn't help the pang of sadness that came to her. It would have been Harry's first mother's day. Even know she tried she couldn't stop the tear falling down her cheek as Adam noticed.

He put his arm around her comforting her and gently kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry " He told her kissing her lightly on the cheek, Jessica smiled as she replied.

"Fine " She whispered.

"Good " He smiled, he hated seeing her upset

Jessica leaned her head on Adam's chest, so that she could hear his heart beating, it comforted her .

* * *

**Only a short chapter but I want to get back in to the swing of writing this story again. Thank you to 'Emily Louise Xx' who gave me the name. I've realized I've revealed the gender of their baby, and I was planning on revealing it once Jessica had given birth. I made up what was in the kids cards. **


	3. Chapter 3

Together We Can Survive Anything.

Chapter 3 

(28 - 31 weeks)

The dimly lit room was quiet as Zoe entered her office and sat down on her swivel chair. After a bottle of wine with Jessica (well, the pregnant nurse watched ) Zoe was beginning to feel the effects; her head was pounding and her mouth was dry. With a groan she looked in her bag for paracetamol and finding them she popped one out of the pack and tilted her head back as she drank from the bottle and put the bottle back in her bag as she logged on to her computer, her screen saver a picture of her and Nick when they'd been a couple. She knew that he was in Michigan but what she didn't know was his brain tumour had returned and it was terminal.

"Come in "

The nurse who entered was somebody Zoe hadn't seen before, maybe she was Jessica's replacement while she was on maternity leave. She had brown hair which she wore in a bun and brown eyes which warmed her pale complexion.

"My name's Lara Daniel's and I'm nurse Harrison's replacement. " She introduced herself while Zoe frantically checked her emails. She couldn't remember interviewing for a new nurse.

"Right " Zoe nodded, hoping the nurse would go now, she'd introduced herself but it seemed that wasn't the case.

"Yes?" She replied, arching a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Nick.. Jordan.. " Lara stuttered biting her lip.

Zoe's head snapped up so quickly you'd had thought that she'd had whiplash.

"Was my father, he's dead " Lara told her.

Zoe fainted...

* * *

**I know this chapter had very little Adam and Jess in, but it is still an Adam and Jessica story. Next chapter: Zoe struggles to cope and Jessica copes with being 8 months pregnant. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to get this up before I went away but I didn't finish it so here's the chapter. **

* * *

Together We Can Survive Anything

Chapter 4

( 35 - 38 weeks )

Jessica once again found herself not able to sleep. It was either too warm in the bedroom or too cold for her, in the end she found herself in a pair of Adam's shorts and tee shirts which stretched over her baby bump, as she curled her arms around it, protecting the baby inside.

"Alright?"

Sure " Jessica whispered resting her forehead against Adam's as he smirked and sleepily said.

"Um" He mumbled in to the gentle but sweet kiss.

* * *

Morning soon come around and Jessica slept in as she was sleepy, she had dark circles around her eyes, her lips were tender and her ankles were swollen.

Adam, after a shower, dried himself and pulled on his scrubs. Bending down to kiss his wife he felt the baby kick which was a magical moment as when she was pregnant with Harry, he hadn't been around much and he'd regretted it. So, he saw this baby as his last chance. They both did.

Walking in to the hospital Adam greeted Jay, Noël and Rita. Before heading to the lifts. Getting out of the lift he walked along the corridor, stopping outside the door. Which read

_'Zoe Hanna'_

_'Clinical lead'_

Adam knocked on the door waiting for his friend and boss to answer him. When nobody did he broke the door down and found Zoe lying lifeless behind her desk.

Picking her up he ran across the corridor and said in his 'doctor voice'

"This is Zoe Hanna, 35, found collapsed in her office, BP 60/90. GSC is 5"

Zoe was in cubicles being treated by Adam. When she stirred.

"Hey, you" Adam joked with one of his oldest friends. As she pushed herself up.

Adam scanned the results. She was pregnant.

Zoe's baby with the late Nick Jordan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys, the support and reviews have amazed me thank you. **

* * *

Together We Can Survive Anything

Chapter 5

( 29 - 32 weeks )

Holding her hand as he walked in to the department to see how Zoe was. Opening the cubicle curtain he found Zoe staring at the scan photo, in shock.

A mini Jordan.

A mini Zoe.

"Congrats, Zoe " Adam beamed, thrilled for his friend.

But Zoe didn't reply. "What's wrong?" Adam asked sitting on the edge of the bed. He could make out a bump under her tight pink top which she was wearing with tights and her usual immaculate make up was smudged.

Her fears about Nick never seeing his child grow up, he'd always wanted a child and so did she, deep down but not like this. She'd tell the child all about Nick 'Nickolas ' Jordan when he or she was older, but Zoe wanted a boy so he could follow in his late father's footsteps. Become a fantastic surgeon like his dad. But she didn't mind what she had. She was let go and Adam drove her home, checking her cupboards. He chucked out her wine, listening as Zoe protested that she needed her wine, she was a wine girl.

After staying with Zoe for a bit Adam drove himself and Jessica home, she was quiet for most of the journey.

Turning off the engine Adam

"I'm fine!" Jessica snapped, although she didn't mean it.

Don't worry about it " Adam told her as he swept her hair back from her face, later that night. Knowing she was in pain he pulled her in to his arms, so she was lying face down on his chest.

"Better?" He asked, softly.

Jessica just groaned in response, usually 'being on' didn't bother the mother but carrying the extra weight, did.

Adam took that as a 'no' so he rolled her top up and pressed around, trying to find the source of the pain. "Shh" He whispered as Jessica let out a low cry. Dropping a kiss to her forehead he reached for his phone. This wasn't right.

* * *

Walking down the stairs his wife in his arms he walked in to the living room where Jacob was teething, chewing on a chewing ring. He reached out his arms to his dad Adam picked him up and tickled his tummy earning him a laugh.

Reaching for a piece of paper Adam wrote down his number and that of the hospital for if, and when, he was required back at home. Opening the door, Adam walked down the steps, down the path and walked in to the garage. Before reversing and driving to the hospital.

Lying her on a bed in cubicles, he took her blood pressure. Wrapping the cuff around her arm Jessica felt slight pressure when the cuff was inflated and Adam took her blood pressure and urine sample and he sent both off to the lab awaiting the results.

The results were back within the hour and they revealed that Jessica had contracted pree- clampsia. Adam stroked her hair gently as they waited for someone to discharge her. Charlie came and discharged her and Adam helped her walk to the car and opened the door .

Back at home, Adam carried Jessica to bed and tucked her in, ready to wait on her hand and foot to stop the risk of her potentially going in to early labour, she'd gone in to early labour with Jacob and it had traumatised her.

* * *

**Next chapter: Jessica is told to stay in bed for a month to give her baby the best chance. **


	6. Chapter 6

**4 years ago today was Gillian Kearney's brief return as**** nurse Jessica Harrison. (I suppose, that's why I updated as I miss the character of Jessica, but I enjoy writing for her character, so I suppose that's why all stories are on Adam and Jess! ) **

**And, I again want to thank readers of this story for the reviews I enjoy writing this as much as I enjoyed writing its previous story 'In Hope?' it is still one of my favorite stories. Having watched the preview of Casualty and I don't want to spoil it so if you don't want to know please stop reading this note now, with it being official that Connie takes Zoe's job as clinical lead, Zoe will remain clinical lead in my stories and Connie is not in any of them, I don't know her character. **

* * *

Together We Can Survive Anything

Chapter 6

(29 - 32 weeks ) 

Adam woke to the sound of Jessica vomiting beside him and rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"I'm fine " She insisted, a hand under her bump as she faced her husband.

"Right " Adam nodded holding her close to him as they both tried to get back to sleep. But, suddenly Jess woke up again as she looked at the cot were their son was sleeping. He was blue in the face. Jessica lifted him up and started to check his breathing.

"He'll be fine " Adam tried to reassure her as he sat down beside her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoe, arrived at maternity after having a cigarette. Everywhere she looked there were women and their partners. She felt alone.

"Zoe Hanna?" A midwife asked as she stood and walked in to the room. She'd done this procedure many times herself but she was never the one lying on the bed waiting to see her baby. Yes, that's right, her baby. The baby she thought she could never have.

"This'll just feel cold " The midwife told her, switching on the screen.

Zoe nodded, she knew the drill. She lifted her top up as the midwife handed her some tissues to put in her skirt as the sticky gel was spurt on to her stomach and then the probe was gently dragged across her belly; aiming to get a picture of the unborn child.

The midwife turned the screen around so the mother could see her first child. The sight on the screen made Zoe well up; a tear slid down her tanned skin. Her baby looked perfect.

After her scan Zoe helped treat Jacob who was being took to intensive care, Jessica wouldn't leave him, scared he'd die, like his brother Harry. She'd left him at the bottom of a frozen lake and..

"Jess? Let's go. " Adam said as he entwined his hand with his wife's who was secretly glad that he'd pulled her from her thoughts.

* * *

Knowing that the on - call room was empty Adam tried to persuade Jessica to have a lie down but she refused.

"I'm fine " Jessica replied but knew Adam could see right through her.

"Please " Adam pleaded, wanting the best for his unborn daughter.

"OK" Jessica smiled weakly for her husband and headed for the on - call room where she collapsed gratefully on to the bed.

* * *

Adam went downstairs in to the hustle and bustle of the ED, and walked in to Zoe's office, offering to do the clinical lead's paper work for her. Usually her and Nick (before he left for Michigan ) would have divided the paper work between them, making endless chatter about anything and everything.

Two and a half hours after completing Zoe's paperwork Adam looked up and rubbed his eyes as Jessica appeared, looking tired by his side. She collapsed in to her husband's strong arm's as Adam wound his arms around her and they walked out of the office hand in hand, Adam frowning as he caught Zoe smoking, she had to think of her baby's health.

On noticing Adam's frown the clinical lead laughed, before stubbing the cigarette out and crushing it with her heel.

"Good " He smirked.

Taking his hand they walked towards his car, he held it open for his wife and watched as she bent down slightly to get in to the car; her large baby bump was making it difficult for her to move.

Unlocking the door to their house Adam was hit by a strong sense of bacon which was strange as the man and wife had locked up when they left this morning and only their child - minder had a spare key.

Adam kept a tight hold on Jessica as they walked through the house, checking the different rooms and the upstairs. Walking across the landing Jessica stopped as she whispered. "Adam?"

"Um?" Was her husband's response as she tightened her hold on him, seemingly scared about something. Of what, he wasn't sure. "What is it?" He asked again when he got no response from her.

"I'm f-fine " The nurse stuttered, shaking her head nervously, trying desperately to hide the stomach pains that she was feeling and praying she wasn't about to lose their awaited baby.

But it wasn't to going to happen as she felt herself fall down the stairs, putting her elbow out to break her fall.

* * *

She opened her eyes briefly to see Adam looking down at her. She was in a cubicle, having not remembered the journey getting here, Adam was pulling his penlight out of his scrubs, asking her to follow the light, not move her head. Satisfied he put it back in his scrubs, and took her wrist out of the fracture pack and positioned her elbow, after looking at the x - ray where it showed a break.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and gulped as he took her elbow in his arm and pulled it, as the unmistakable sound of her elbow clicked back in to place. He pulled the sling over her arm and shoulder as gently as he could and then he reached around the back of her neck and pulled the strap through the loop so her elbow rested comfortably.

Adam handed her a hot chocolate with whip cream, a drink he'd made her all those years ago when they first met. She smiled, nodded and took a large sip needing something to calm her shaken nerves as she collapsed on to the sofa, resting her elbow on a few cushions before she started falling asleep, Adam put a blanket over her shattered body as he shut the curtains drawing the living room in complete darkness.

* * *

**Next chapter: Nick's body is flown over from Michigan as the ED prepare for his funeral. **


	7. Chapter 7

Together We Can Survive Anything

Chapter 7

( 29 -32 weeks )

Zoe found that she was unable to sleep, plagued about nightmares about failing as a mother and her past regrets with Nick, she now realized that life was too short. Doing something she knew she shouldn't but wanted to she reached for her phone lying on the table beside her bed as well as Nick's watch, left here from the last time they'd slept together.

Scrolling through her contacts, stopping at Nick's number she pressed the button and held it against her ear as she heard Nick's familiar voicemail message.

_"Hi, this is Nick Jordan I'm not here at the moment, leave a message after the tone and I'll try to get back to you "_

That's your daddy " Zoe whispered, to her bump, feeling sad, sad that the growing child will never get to see its dad. Pulling herself to her feet she reached for her dressing gown and wrapped it tightly around her as she walked out of her bedroom to get a glass of water.

Running the cup under the tap she gulped it down as she placed it down on the counter and sighing as she heard the doorbell ring. Tightening her belt she marched to the bar and dragged it open, not expecting to see Nick's daughter, Lara, standing there. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Dad's body's been released " She sniffed, upset.


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel that people haven't been reading the last few chapters, can you please R and R, I then know what you think of the story. Or I will stop this story and just continue with a few others and I don't want to as I enjoy writing this.**

* * *

Together We Can Survive Anything.

Chapter 8

(29 - 32 weeks )

Zoe stood in her ground floor apartment at 9:00 in the morning and sighed. Her baby was kicking her and she hadn't got a bit of sleep. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, pulling at her eyes. They felt heavy with the lack of sleep from last night.

Walking out of the kitchen she walked up the stairs and in to her bedroom and in to the en - suit, turning on the shower, hoping that the warm water would revive her.

Taking off her clothes Zoe looked at her figure in the mirror, above the sink. Pregnancy seemed to suit the clinical lead. She had a glow about her but she couldn't smile about today. The love of her life was getting buried.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly pulled the gown back on, opening the door and padded out to see who was at the door. She walked to the door and opened it, shocked to see who was standing there.

It was Lara, Nick's daughter, she was wearing a black dress, her hair was in a bun, a few strands framing her face.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Zoe nodded, took a deep breath and grabbed her bag locking the door behind her. She stopped as she approached the funeral car. 'NICK' was spelt out in a white wreath while past and present ED staff pulled together to say a final goodbye to the great Nick Jordan. Zoe spotted Ruth and Jay, Ruth was holding a little girl in her arms. She looked the spit of her father with black curly hair. Charlie was comforting Tess, Tom and Sam had returned briefly and Lara was sobbing, already and the service hadn't started.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Jessica asked her friend, she didn't like being in cemetery's herself since her and husband Adam lost their son Harry when he was 9 months old. But today wasn't about her, it was about her friend who had lost the one person that she truly loved.

Zoe nodded; feeling numb that the service was over and not really remembering much of it. Jessica nodded and left Zoe to her thoughts as she joined Adam. They were all heading to the pub to toast Nick's memory and to share memories of him but Zoe didn't feel up to that, instead she wondered over to the hole which had not yet been filled and sat down, crying. Until she felt a pain ripple through her belly. It was sharp and it took her breath away. Was her baby about to die?


End file.
